


Waiting For You

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Gap Romance, Cute, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Cedric asks Sofia to accompany him on a date, to watch a rare astronomical event. But he's not sure if she'll be able to make it. *story requested by allyrwhitney of Fanfiction.net*





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short little Cedfia Fic I hope you enjoy. This story was requested by allyrwhitney on Fanfiction.net who of course also came up with the plot :)

(Sofia is 18)

Cedric took in a deep breath as a gentle breeze blew past him, rustling his robe. Looking up afforded him a view of a clear night sky. Twinkling with stars.

He frowned. Eyes searching the area around him. "I guess she's not coming." he sighed.

'Well, of course she isn't!' his mind answered, 'She doesn't even know where you are.'

Cedric slapped his face, finally remembering that he had forgotten to tell her where they were meeting before she was suddenly whisked away on that Protector mission.

-2 days earlier-

"The what?" Sofia asked, holding her tea cup to him.

"The rainbow meteor shower." Cedric clarified, using his wand to lift the pot and pour more of the hot beverage into her awaiting cup. "It's a magical astronomical phenomenon that occurs once every ten years. I actually saw it once before when I was a boy."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! I think Amber's told me about that. But I've never had the chance to see it myself."

"Yes, well the location it occurs at does tend to change from decade to decade." he explained, taking a sip from his own cup.

"It sounds like it would be ah-mazing to see." she smiled.

"Oh it will be!" Cedric enthused. Before clearing his throat. "Which is why...I was wondering...i..if you'd like to watch it with me this year?" he stuttered.

The princess's cheeks began to warm, as she lowered her cup. Was he really asking her what she thought he was?

Cedric swallowed, his own cheeks reddening as he awaited her response.

"Sure." the girl said softly, with a shy smile.

For a small instant, which felt like an eternity, a spark seemed to pass between the two friends as they quietly gazed into each other's eyes.

The moment was cut short however, by a sudden tightening around Sofia's wrist. Courtesy of her enchantlet.

"I..I'd better get that." She said, still blushing profusely as she stood up and left the tower.

Cedric for his part, remained completely still until the blue shade her dress had disappeared from his view behind the closed door.

"Did I just ask the princess on a date?!" he asked, coming out of his stupor. 'And did she just say yes?'

-present time-

Cedric raked a hand through his hair, sighing deeply through his nostrils in frustration. Well, it was too late to fix that now. No one had heard from the princess in two days. Which at one point may have been cause for concern. But now that it had become rather par the course for her to disappear for any number of days while on missions. He, as well as the rest of her family, had become less and less troubled by her long absences. Not that they still didn't worry of course. They always would. But so long as the other Protectors didn't bring any bad news, they could be assured that she was safe.

Folding his arms the sorcerer took to watching the skies once more. He'd already made the effort to come out here anyway. So he might as well enjoy the show; and hope that Sofia would be able to see it too... Where ever she was.

Before long the expanse above began to fill with color. It started off small at first. A few streaks of purple here. Some flashes of pink there. But pretty soon, the entire heavens were filled with a multitude colored lights. Flashing in and out of view as they darted across the moonless sky.

As Cedric watched, he startled when one of the meteors seemed to whizz right by him. Quickly he realized that it was in fact not a meteor. But an arrow.

He panicked briefly. Fearing perhaps that he had become the target of some deranged villain. Or that a hunter had somehow mistaken him for his quarry.

His fears eased however, when he noticed the familiar glimmer of magic coming from the arrow. As well as the way it stopped and started to spin above him.

Turning, he gazed in the direction he thought he'd seen it come from. Seeing a familiar silhouette seated a top her flying unicorn companion.

Sofia urged Skye onward, leaping from his saddle when they were just a couple feet above the air from the sorcerer. Landing in his arms and causing them both to tumble to the ground with an "oof!"

Sofia's eyes widened as she regarded the man from her new found position on top of him. Her faces just inches away from his own.

"Sorry I'm late..." she blushed.

Cedric remained at a loss for words, as he stared into the face of the young woman he had come to care for so much.

At last, he reached a hand up to cup her cheek. "Actually, I think you're right on time." he smiled. Eliciting a matching grin from his princess. The picturesque sky still shining brightly above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it :).


End file.
